Juugan
'The Juugan '(lit. Oleaster Pill, homophone of "Beast Pill") is a special battle drug, referred to as the "forbidden fruit", and crafted by Hanamura Riichirou. The 47th Corps, lead by Kibe Ryuuhou uses this drug to enhance their battle skills. Effects The Juugan was tested on several guinea pigs: when the pill is ingested, the user becomes incredibly strong, to the point that a child empowered with this drug was strong enough to kill an adult. However, as a side effect, it burns away the brains of the user, greatly decreasing their intellingence and common sense: the user no longer feel pain, blabber nonsense and speak in a brutish way, while his veins bulge visibly on the skin. Other side effects seems to include albinism (as seen with Kibe) and changing the color of the skin or hair of the user (Yashichi). However certain individuals (like Kibe) can withstand the side effects of the drugs, getting an enormous strength without losing their intellect. Types There are three known types of Juugan pills. First Pill The usual dose of the lesser members, it's the basic product: it's a rather large colored sphere which is swallowed whole by the users. According to Hanamura, the first pill alone simply boost the power at the cost of intelligence, and is not enough to drag out the full power of the Juugan. Kibe is immune to the side effects of this pill. Second Pill The true power of the Juugan, it has the appearence of a white little sack containing small pills. According to Hanamura, this is the true power of the drug, which "awaken" the brain of the user, enhacing his whole body while preserving his intelligence and ability to use techniques. However most of the people who took this drug soon died of massive blood loss. Only Kibe is capable of surviving this pill and turning into Ginki, the Silver Demon: as an effect, the user feels an immense pain as the veins on his body bulge and the eyes' sclerae slowly turns red with white irises. For some reason, Kibe's hair start moving like tentacles after taking the drug. Injection The most dangerous and powerful variation of Juugan, forbidden even by Hanamura: has the appearence of a small leather flask with a sharp beak. In order to use this drug, the user has to stab it into his blood vessels, increasing the speed of blood. The power up granted by this drug is enormous, so much that an ordinary man with this drug becomes powerful enough to tear out the heart of a living tiger barehanded. However, the inevitable side effect is an atrocious and lethal bloodloss that leaves the user weak and frail. When Kibe injected himself with this drug, his eyes turned back to normal though they bled, but his power also increased. However, he was then left powerless when the effect ended and made him lose a huge quantity of blood from the face. It's unknown wether he actually died or not. Category:Weapon